Not long ago, “home banking” was thought to be just around the corner. With the advent of relatively inexpensive, powerful personal computers, the computer industry hoped (and predicted) that a personal computer with communications capability (e.g., modem) would soon find its way into every home.
It was generally believed by many that the home computer would become a central, integrated part of everyday life and would proliferate as have radio and television receivers in past decades. It was expected that people would prepare and file their income tax returns by computer, conduct most or all financial transactions (including billpaying) through software interfacing their personal computer and telecommunications lines with banks and other financial institutions, etc. The home personal computer was expected to largely replace the U.S. Postal Service as a means of communicating with and contacting the outside world. People would draft personal letters using word processing software on the personal computer and telecommunicate the letters electronically to the intended recipient over telecommunications networks. It was expected that shopping would be done electronically by perusing electronic merchandise and grocery catalogs “online” and placing orders electronically over a telecommunications data network; and that even newspapers would be read electronically “online” (thus obviating the need for delivery of hard copy).
A few banks and other financial institutions actually developed “home banking” systems designed to interface with home personal computers expected to soon be found in most households.
Ordinary people are generally not used to computers and many avoid them whenever possible. While the next generation may be highly computer literate, many of their parents and grandparents have little or no computer experience and would much rather continue doing things “the old way”. Even computer literates who own home personal computers find use of the computer to be relatively limited. As one example, it continues to be relatively expensive and impractical to send “mail” electronically. Telecommunicating over telephone lines is relatively expensive, and only just recently have regional telephone companies entered the public data network (PDN) business thereby increasing capacity and reducing user costs. Moreover, most intended electronical mail recipients do not even have computers, the necessary communications equipment and the knowledge and experience.
Perhaps more importantly, the “learning curve” associated with familiarizing oneself with new software is often so steep that even computer literate people look upon learning a new software package with great disdain and apprehension. Thousands upon thousands of different software packages are on the market, but the top sellers are typically the first packages to be introduced. This is because users tend to continue to use software they already know and resist learning new packages unless they are convinced the effort will be worthwhile. Even “user friendly” software may be very time consuming to learn. Many users would probably prefer to continue their banking transactions in “the old way” rather than spending even only a few hours learning a completely new home banking software package.
In addition, the cost of providing home banking services have been enormous. Service providers incur very high communications costs in linking their central processors with PC users, banks, and payees (merchants). Many payees also do not accept electronic payments (for lack of substantial volume), forcing service providers to make costly paper-based payments. Settlements processing can also be costly, as banks must install special purpose software and operating procedures. These and other costs have been passed along to consumers, thereby dampening the demand for home banking services.
Thus, although a small percentage of people have effectively come to utilize and rely upon some of the vast variety of services accessible through a home computer as an integral part of their daily lives, the vast majority continue to communicate by post and telephone, shop by visiting retail stores or leafing through hard copy catalogs received in the mail, and pay their bills by writing checks and sending them through the mails.
In part because of the problems discussed above, PC-based home banking is not yet a practical reality for most consumers. In fact, many home banking programs launched in the past have been declared failures and discontinued. See, for example,                Egner, “Not Quite Ready for Home Banking”, The EFT Sourcebook, pp 171-175 (1988); and        Tyson, “‘Survival’ Kit: Pens and Stamps Instead of Video”, American Banker (Mar. 16, 1989).        
Few corporations continue to market cumbersome, hard-to-use, PC and modem-based home banking systems developed a few years ago. Covidea, a joint venture between Chemical Bank and AT&T, was the earliest, most notable PC-based home banking enterprise. After $70 million in investment and nearly 10 years of development and marketing, Covidea recently terminated its operations. Chemical and AT&T cited obsolete technology as the principal reason for closing operations. Knight-Ridder, AMR and others have ceased operating their PC-based home banking services. The following institutions, however, continue to operate home banking systems: